mrmenfandomcom-20200215-history
Little Miss Bossy
Little Miss Bossy is the first book in the Little Miss series by Roger Hargreaves. About Her Lives: HappyLand Home: Unknown Family: (Possibly) Mr. Grumpy Job: Giving orders and bossing people around. 2009 Lives: Dillydale Home: A boot camp fortress Jobs: arts and crafts teacher (Arts And Crafts), pirate teacher (Pirates), substitude host of "Shazam That's Good" (Post Office) Story Little Miss Bossy is so bossy, that she is given a pair of boots who have a mind of their own and don't listen to her because she is so bossy. The Mr. Men Show Little Miss Bossy has appeared in the Mr. Men Show in Season 2. She kept her blue color and circle body. Her hat is pointy on the bottom sides, her flower has no stem so it is attached to the side of her hat, and she has eyelashes. She runs her own Arts & Crafts Camp in "Art & Crafts". She is voiced by Sophie Roberts (US) and Imelda Stauton (UK). Trivia Her first cameo appearence, Driving. Her first speaking appearance is Arts & Crafts. So far, she lives next door to Little Miss Chatterbox and Mr. Rude. She may believed that Mr Rude is acting rude and has bad manners in Next Door. Little Miss Bossy is one miss who is seen with Mr. Messy (Post Office). No one has seen her with Mr. Bump yet so it is unknown if she cares if he is hurt or not. She is one of the 12 characters with no visible nose She may have a crush on Mr. Rude. Many fans think she's in love with Mr. Rude. Her voice is similar to Angelica Pickles from the Rugrats, they are both bossy. Her Peanuts counterpart is Lucy, because they are both bossy. Her TUGS counterpart is Bluenose, because they are both bossy. Her Disney Counterpart is Lady Tremaine, both are bossy and nag people alot. Her Thomas And Friends counterpart is Elizabeth, because they are both bossy. Her Harry Potter counterpart is Dolores Umbridge because they both have a bossy attitude. Her Phineas and Ferb counterpart is Candace Flynn because they are both bossy. She hasn't appeared on the website yet... She and Miss Whoops are the only female characters with no hair. International publications & translations Little Miss Bossy appears under the titles Madame Autoritaire (French), Dona Mandona (Spanish), Η Κύριος Αυταρχική (Greek), 霸道小姐 (Taiwan), 우쭐양 (Korean). List of characters This is a list of Mr. Men, Little Miss and other special characters that appear in this book. * Mr. Nosey * Mr. Noisy * Mr. Happy * Mr. Lazy * Mr. Chatterbox (on T.V) * Little Miss Sunshine (on T.V.) * Wilfred the Wizard * The Bossyboots Title character other appearances This is a list of other books that the title character has appeared in. *Mr. Brave (voice only) *Little Miss Curious *Mr. Cheeky See also *Roger Hargreaves *Adam Hargreaves External links *Official Mr. Men website Category:Little Miss Category:Blue characters Category:Round characters Category:Book series Category:The Mr. Men Show Characters